Surprises Can Change Your Life
by Houkakyou
Summary: SessxKag. 450 years ago, the Palace of the Moon had a curse placed on it by a powerful but misguided miko. Now, Sesshoumaru has found the key to breaking it, but how will he convince a lonely young priestess to aid a houseful of demons?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. Including misguided mikos.

**Prologue**

A swirling mass of malevolent reiki towered over the guards. "You presume yourself powerful enough to attempt me injury? Ha! Stand down!"

All the defenders at the large gate backed away but one fresh recruit willing to test his power. He put on a defensive stance and she strode forward, sighing.

"I prefer not to harm the innocent…but if you insist-" a flash on reiki struck him down before he could blink and she moved through the slowly opening gate into the courtyard, disappearing from view.

She walked down the wide, gravelly path, past the many sakuras in two rows on either side, breathing in their calming scents.

"So beautiful…this is truly not right. A family of murderers shall not enjoy such beauty until such a time as a miko of just power forgives." She declared in a whisper.

The path ended in a couple of strides and the miko came upon a set of steps not unlike those of her home shrine. She glared at the statue of an inu situated at the top of the steps, silhouetted by the sun.

"Damn them…"

She bent slightly and began running up the steps, reiki glowing bright blue around her.

After a minute, she stopped and peered up at the statue. She paused and then shook her head. _No way._ She pushed her hair back behind her and began running again.

Five minutes later, she knew it to be true. The statue wasn't getting any closer. There had to be a barrier of some sort around the main palace. She paused again and smirked. _Nothing she couldn't penetrate._

She reached back for her bow and arrows and strung one confidently. She decided to aim at the statue, since the infernal thing was a source of annoyance and the most likely object that the barrier was emanating from.

Her stance didn't waver as she aimed at the white marble inu. _I swear, the thing's grinning at me!_

She let go of the string, sending the arrow flying. It struck right between the points of the crescent moon on the dog's brow. Everything stilled for a moment, and then a dark barrier fizzled into existence and shattered, each piece of youki vanishing.

She quickly leapt up the remaining steps and jumped over the silent inu, landing on a wide stone platform. She straightened up and the jumped back – demons of all kinds surrounded her.

A demon in more formal attire than the others moved forward and spoke up coldly.

"It was not wise to release so much reiki, miko. It forewarned us of your arrival and your power…and – fortunately for us – it's gotten the minor youkai all worked up. You are cornered."

She tensed and dropped her weapon.

"Please, all I want is an audience with the Inu no Taisho. Have I harmed anyone yet?" She asked guardedly. _Please, please let me in!_

The youkai pondered her request, staring her down.

"What do you call what happened to one of our guards besides _harm_?"

"He wasn't harmed in the least! I simply pushed him aside!" she protested vehemently.

"Hmm… Alright, since you seem to be a powerful miko. The lord could afford to have one on our side in the upcoming negotiations. Follow me." She stated.

"Yes, thank you." She said softly. _Too bad for you that those negotiations are exactly what I intend to destroy all chance of! Humans and demons shall never form an alliance!_

The youkai gestured to the miko to follow her and turned around, short silver hair swishing around her shoulders.

The demoness leading her paused at the lavishly painted rice-paper screen leading into the main hall and turned to the guard next to it.

"She wishes to talk with the lord. Let her through, but do not underestimate her – remember, she's a miko of considerable power. She can't wipe us out, but she's able to deal us quite a bit of damage."

The guard bowed and nodded with a "Yes, Tsukiyo-sama."

The demoness turned back toward the miko and gave her a piercing golden stare before whirling around before the miko could blink and striding into the hall. The miko hurried after the woman, hiding a smirk. _They think they've got me cornered! Ha! Small chance of that!_

A deep baritone snapped her back into reality.

"Miko, why are you here alone in an abode of demons?"

She took in a breath. _The Inu no Taisho! At last! I must go through with this!_

"You and your family have destroyed many lives in the mountain country with your past month's unjustifiable raids! This is an unforgivable action, and I have come to deliver retribution on behalf of the victims' families!" she finished, breathing hard.

She glared at the lord, surprised to find a small frown on his face.

A member of the court snorted and put an arm over his face. "How did I know…"

"Quiet, Monotaro." The lord admonished the noble and turned to the miko. "Just how do you propose to carry out this 'retribution', young miko? I was under the impression that mikos were just, delivering punishment only when deserved." he said, his voice hard.

The demoness broke in and declared clearly, "We have done nothing but good to the mountainous region of our land. You are simply here to undermine our coming alliance with your kind!"

The miko paused and then spit out "You all are smarter than I took you for." She held out her hands and willed her weapons to her from the guards' grasps. She strung her bow with a deadly arrow in a quick motion and aimed it at the demoness Tsukiyo.

The demoness laughed. "You think to do me harm with _that_? Lower your weapon before you hurt yourself!"

"Is something wrong, father?" A young demoness wearing a simple silk yukata with a crescent moon on the breast - signifying that she was part of the royal family - walked in with a noticeable limp. _Perfect_.

"Sakura…!" the lord warned before the miko cut in.

"If I cannot hit you, I will steal your pride and joy - _SAKURA!!!_" she shouted, aiming with a turn at the newcomer and letting the arrow fly toward her heart, imbued with a powerful sealing spell.

Frantic, the girl tried to twist out of the arrow's path, but her injured leg wouldn't allow for such quick movement.

"No! Oh, father, I'm so sorr-" her voice died away as the arrow stuck her in the heart and pulsed. A wave of power went through the hall and outside to cover the entire palace. What was once a young demoness, the pride of her lord father and brother, was now a silent marble statue, and what was once a beautiful palace with pale pink sakuras interspersed beside the paths was now a beautiful palace with sakuras in a perpetual state of death and decay.

"I have cursed all of your treasured sakuras – the daughter and the blooms alike. You will not witness them in all their beauty again until one of my successors forgives!" She disappeared in a flash of reiki, leaving the youkai to run outside and search for her.

"You fools!" broke in a new voice. "Instead of searching for a condemned miko, try to unseal the lady!"

All the guards suddenly turned and swarmed around the contorted statue, attempting to break the seal that could not be broken.

From her perch inside a barrier high above, Midoriko grinned.

_Retribution_.


	2. Excuse Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. Including cute, bedraggled messengers with unoriginal names.

Also: a cookie for whoever can find the random Shakespeare quote in this chapter – and a brownie if you know what play it's from without looking it up! :)

**  
Chapter One: Excuse Me?**

The sounds of birds chirping regaled the young miko-in-training as she stepped out of her wooden hut and into a bright spring morning. She stretched and yawned, her spine cracking.

"Ow!" she complained. Her back had been acting up this week, and today it felt worse than usual.

"Are you okay, Kagome? It's your back again, isn't it…" a voice trailed off sympathetically.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is. But since I can't do anything about it, just ignore it. Aside from that, what possessed you to get up so bright and early this morning Shippo? Don't you usually sleep 'till noon?" Kagome looked over to the bridge, taking in the sight of her friend standing on the edge of the wooden planking.

"Hey, you grew again!" she laughed.

"Really? Wow, Kagome, I knew I was supposed to grow a lot in a short time, but I never expected to get this tall! I can see over your head now!" exclaimed Shippo enthusiastically. Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah, you're taller than Inuyasha now!"

"Wow…" Shippo said reverently. "I wonder what he'll say the next time he sees me!" Kagome thought about it for a moment, and then replied, smiling,

"Probably something like, 'You brat! Who gave you permission to get taller than me?'" Shippo laughed and told Kagome,

"I don't doubt it! He'd probably get all territorial!"

"Yeah, you know those dogs," Kagome exclaimed, "Possessive to the last bit!"

Shippo picked up Kagome's herb baskets and waited for her to stop giggling before saying,

"Are we going now? If I'm not mistaken, you usually set off for the market around this time every other day. All you have is herbs today, so I assume we're not staying long?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I need to visit Kikyo's shrine and lay down some offerings. But wait….what do you mean, 'you usually go to market around this time'? I thought you were asleep! If you're awake, why didn't you help me? Ungrateful little fox…" she muttered.

Shippo shrugged it off with a grin and said, "Come on, Kagome! We're gonna be late if we don't go now, and Kaede said that she had something for me!"

Kagome grinned. "Another love letter, Shippo? You're getting so popular with the ladies!"

"Ack! Kagome!" Shippo blushed. "Stop saying that!"

"Oh, come on, Shippo. You're already fourteen! You can't deny that there are some cute girls chasing after you! Don't you like any of them? Maybe Sakimi? Or Hokaru; she's cute. It's okay, Shippo, you can tell me! I won't tease you too much!" Kagome laughed.

Shippo quieted for a moment, and then looked up. "You promise? No matter who I like?"

"Of course I do! I'll like whoever you pick, Shippo! Go ahead and spill it!" the priestess smiled.

"Okay. I like Rin."

"…"

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"…No, Shippo. It's just…" she sighed. "I love Rin – she's an adorable girl – but to court her you'd have to get Lord Sesshoumaru's permission. And right now I'm not sure that's possible. At least until the lands calm down."

Shippou sighed. "Yeah, I know, but as long as there's the slightest chance I'm not gonna give up hope. I've already gone to the palace a couple of times to help out here and there so he'll notice me."

Kagome laughed. "Shippou! You really think of everything, don't you? You must really like Rin to have stressed your head that much!"

"Kagome! I did not stress my head! I'm very smart, thank you! And I really do like Rin. Maybe you'd stop teasing me if you got yourself a husband and understood what I mean!" Shippo blurted out angrily and ran across the bridge, almost spilling the herb baskets he was holding.

Kagome sighed. _Not again…he's really right, though. By my age unmarried women are usually considered spinsters…either that or they're working in a brothel. But no man would want a twenty-two-year-old woman when there are available sixteen-year-olds. Maybe I should just ignore human men and go for youkai. Ha, ha. Very funny Kagome. Now stop the inner monologue and get going or Shippou's going to have sold the herbs and be back by the time you get to market!_ She tightened her grip on her baskets and ran after Shippou, intent on apologizing before they got to the sellers.

///////////

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the screechy little voice yelled. "My lord, another fight's broken out! The village has requested your aid!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Normally, he could ignore the tiffs that broke out in demon villages over control, but in the seven years since Naraku was defeated, these small power struggles over land had drastically escalated, and he couldn't afford to let them resolve themselves – if a demon was powerful enough to assume control of multiple villages at once, the next thing you know he'd be challenging the entire West. And really, who wanted a skirmish over a cardinal lord's seat? Especially his own? _That's something I need to avoid,_ he thought,_ at least until Sakura has been released. Which is probably going to happen…well, not anytime soon. Although I did send for the miko Kagome a few days ago, and she has a lot of promise. I just hope she still has enough power to break the seal on my sister. I've been sending for mikos for years, but this is the first one that I know personally. I believe she also has some kind of connection with Midoriko, which should help._

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You should really get going!" Jaken prodded at his leg.

_Ungracious little kappa…_ "Yes, yes, Jaken, I'm coming. Go and ready Ah-Un while I put on my armor." The oblivious toad youkai pattered away excitedly and left his lord to his own thoughts once again. Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and reached for Bakusaiga, sliding it into his obi. Jaken wasn't aware enough of his surroundings. He hadn't shed his armor when he got back from patrol because he knew the kappa would come to him about another power struggle and he'd just have to put it back on. And while he did have both of his arms nice and whole again, the process of putting on his armor again was complicated enough to be deemed annoying.

He walked out of his study and slid the shoji screen closed behind him before continuing toward the main doors where Jaken would be waiting with three of his best men.

"My lord, where to this time?" one of the youkai asked. "We've been to practically every point within your lands, subduing rebels. What's left?"

"Ah, shut up, Hijiki. They're not rebels. They're just…confused as to who their regional leader is," he finished quickly. "And anyway, you shouldn't need to ask Sesshoumaru-sama where we're going. Even Jaken knows that, you fish-face!"

"Monotaro. Please cease the rude speech. This is a lady you're talking to, after all," the third demon gestured to back to Hijiki.

"Shut the hell up! There's no way I'm going to take that coming from you! I'm a guy and if you want me to prove it you should join me in the bath tomorrow after the mission! And you shouldn't be talking, Goreijou! You're the one whose name means 'daughter', you pansy!" Hijiki argued right back at the older youkai whose not-so-subtle insult he'd just been hit with.

"That was a mistake made by my idiot parents and you know it. You jest at scars that never felt a wound." Goreijou replied calmly.

Sesshoumaru sighed, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for them to stop their argument and realize that everybody was ready to leave. They'd had the same fight every day for years, and he'd be damned if they stopped now._ I should probably just condemn myself to listening to this prattle until it gets dark and they realize that we should've left an hour ago…Why are all my friends idiots?_

///////////

"Alright Shippou! I'll see you tomorrow! And thanks for helping me with the herbs today!" Kagome called out the door of Kaede's hut. It had been a good day today – all the buyers were out full force and a few herbalists had come by. She'd been forced to close her stall up early today after her supply sold out! _Luck still helps me once in a while. And I made up with Shippou too. This day has been great! _She smiled to herself before stretching and putting the pot over the fire that Kaede had made earlier. Shippou had been living in Inuyasha's hut ever since the hanyou had realized Shippou had an interest in women. And if he couldn't have Kagome, then no one could…another reason none of the men in Edo had attempted to court her in the past few years; Inuyasha always scared them off, the immature half-demon that he was. He was insecure about his own life now that he had to forge his own path and ended up just making life harder for others. But Shippou went along with it because he didn't really mind leaving the mikos' hut anyway.

Kagome perked up, turning from stirring her stew to step down to the dirt and get closer to the door. _I could've sworn I just heard a horse neighing!_ she said to herself. _Better check it out. Usually only messengers ride horses around here. It might be important._ Stepping to the door, she pushed the woven straw aside and looked outside. _Woah!_ Crossing the bridge at a trot was a bedraggled man astride an equally bedraggled black horse. _That's odd; I thought only youkai messengers rode black horse-Oh. Wow, Kagome, really smart. Wonder what he's here for? _

She pushed aside the straw the rest of the way and slipped outside to talk to the youkai. "Hello! Who are you bringing a message to? I can help you find them, if you want. I'm the village miko-in-training, so I know everybody pretty well." She greeted cheerfully. At a closer glance, the messenger looked to be wearing fairly fine clothes – not just the common garb that most diamyou dressed their servants in.

The demon reined his horse to a stop and dismounted gracefully before straightening to address her. "If you are indeed this village's miko-in-training then I have already found the person I am to deliver the message to." he softly declared.

"Excuse me?" she asked, startled. _Who delivers a message to the apprentice instead of the master?_ "Are you sure you don't want to talk to the official miko instead of me?" she asked politely.

"No, it's definitely you…You _are_ Higurashi Kagome, right? The so-called Shikon Miko?" he replied tiredly. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Um, yeah, that would be me," she grimaced. Why oh why did people call her that inane title? It's not like it was her pet or anything. And it most certainly did not help her in any way. She hated the thing! And now, due to the wonderful world of rumors and gossip, it would stay with her her whole life, following in her shadow like a lost puppy. _A lost puppy that nobody takes pity on, _she amended.

"Great. Now that that's cleared up, here's your message." He reached into his saddlebags, retrieved a small scroll, and handed it to her. "By the way, I'm supposed to stay here with you while you make your decision, so don't mind me."

She took the scroll from him and opened it up. "Who's it from, anyway?" she wondered out loud.

"My lord Sesshoumaru." the demon answered, going to tie his horse to part of the bridge.

_Sesshoumaru? What does he need from me?_ She began reading the scroll in interest.

_Miko Higurashi Kagome, _

_It is in my best interests that you journey to the Palace of the Moon to speak directly with me about something that can only be solved with the powers of a miko. I require your assistance and I will communicate the problem to you upon your arrival, as this letter could be intercepted and put us in the middle of a miko/youkai power struggle – something that neither of us wants or needs. Once you make your decision, my messenger will escort you to my home. You may bring one person whose name is not Inuyasha if you so wish._

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands_

Kagome sighed._ Ugh._ _He makes it sound like I'm going to read it and immediately decide to help him. But wait a minute…Is he really asking for my help? That's so, like, NOT Sesshoumaru. And what is this part about 'bringing one person whose name is not Inuyasha? It sounds like he almost made a joke! What is _with _my luck today? _She turned to the messenger who, feeling as tired as he looked, had fallen asleep on the ground next to his horse and sighed. _Looks like he's not going anywhere tonight. Might as well let him sleep in a warm hut tonight; since Kaede's out at the next village we have an extra bed available…_

"Sir?" she shook the poor demon. "I'm going to think about Lord Sesshoumaru's letter overnight. If you want you can sleep in my hut?"

"Mmmnh…Oh…Why, that would be absolutely great. Thank you, Higurashi-san." he stood up and followed Kagome into the hut.

When all was quiet and the messenger – whose name was Denrei, coincidentally – had fallen asleep, Kagome pondered over Sesshoumaru's letter. _I'm not really getting anything life-altering done here, and there's no reason not to help a demon in need, especially one that I know…And hey! Shippou's been wanting to get close to Rin and butter up Sesshoumaru, right? I can bring him along! This is the perfect opportunity! Once everybody wakes up tomorrow morning and Shippou and I get packed, we'll leave for the Palace of the Moon! _she resolved triumphantly.


End file.
